Bridge Between the Times
by Lizmorgan777
Summary: Another Christmas story, kindda. twoshot, a bit obscure but an original idea that wouldn't let me go
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

**Bridge Between the Times**

Two boys stare at themselves through the same mirror in the same room. Both are on the brink of manhood; they would be graduating this year. Neither one saw the other; one is but a memory of the past. He has long since left these halls of learning.

Both boys have just dressed in their finest robes; bottle green that covers them loosely, and barely touches the ground. None of their friends say much, they are all thinking about the girls they are taking to the Christmas ball. Many have experimented with new spells for their hair, and a couple even tried Muggle products to get the desired result.

Both boys look behind themselves in the mirror to each see their best friend randomly picking up objects and zooming them around the room with their wand. Two short fat boys with limited magical ability each watch this haphazard release of nerves with awe.

Slowly the dorm empties, as one by one everyone from both times leaves to meet their dates in the common room.

The two boys take one last look at their reflection, sweep their hair out of their eyes, and walk slowly down the stairs. They sit down in the same chair to wait.

Two girls walk down a different flight of stairs. The boys gasp at their astonishing beauty. Both girls seem to have transformed their unruly red hair into perfect waves that cascade around their pretty faces. Their light blue dress robes cascade down the steps behind them, and gracefully hug their bodies.

Both girls smile happily as the boys offer their arms. And as Harry leads Ginny out the portrait hole, the bridge between the times breaks. Lily and James flicker, and disappear.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry if this was confusing, please review to let me know if you didn't understand parts of it. 


	2. Chapter two

A/N I thought that this would be a one shot, but I finally found a way to add on. I'm not as happy with this part but I'd appreciate reviews to tell me what you think. Thank you to Chubby Redburn, Jessa L'Rynn, and PrincessSkywalkerOrgana for the reviews they sent me for the first part! They were really what got me to finally add on. Hope you enjoy the 2nd part too.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Bridge Between the Times

The bridge between the times is back again. Spanning a slightly larger gap in time, between two different boys.

Each finishes his nighttime duties as a 6th Year Prefect, and turns down the corridor towards the Fat Lady's portrait. The occupants of other paintings on the walls breathe quietly, waiting for deep sleep to overtake them.

Giving the password to the snoozing guardian of the tower, they both enter the deserted common room. A vision of soft pillows and warm blankets already entering their minds.

They hear the warm crackling of the fire, and turn to ascend the stairs to their dormitory. Suddenly a rustling of parchment reaches their ears, and they look back towards the fireplace. Sitting in one of the large armchairs, are two girls, the other Gryffindor Prefects of their year. Both girls are completing a Potions essay not due for another few days.

The boys cross the carpeted floor and collapse into another of the armchairs, across from the girls. They mumble something about doing to much work that isn't even due. The girls retort that they had nothing else to do after they had finished their rounds, and that they weren't tired. That of course is a lie, the girls had both been waiting up for the boys to come back.

They continue to talk quietly, occasionally bickering about homework, and Prefect duties. Mostly they are all simply enjoying the time to relax with a friend, without any pressing responsibilities.

After a moment or two, in a surge of Gryffindor courage, the boys finally ask a question that has been weighing on their minds since they read the latest sign on the house notice board. And then as their faces light up like a beacon visible through miles of fog, the girls duck their heads shyly, and answer.

Relieved, the boys smile happily, before awkwardly suggesting they go to bed. The girls say goodnight, and traipse up the stairs to their dorm. As soon as the girls disappear from view, both boys jump up and punch the air exuberantly. They have finally secured a date to Hogsmeade with their crushes.

And then as Ron grins foolishly at the space where Hermione was sitting, the bridge disappears again. Arthur, and Molly too as she closes the door to her room, fade away with the passing memory.

* * *

A/N Alright, so I FINALLY fixed all the spelling errors. For some reason when I wrote this the spell checker got turned off, so I was unaware that anything was amiss. That has been changed and shouldn't happen again. Will go work on Marauder's Years now!  



End file.
